


Lessons

by CuriosityRedux



Series: Dragon Drabbles Berk [8]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityRedux/pseuds/CuriosityRedux
Summary: Hiccup has to scold his daughter yet again.





	Lessons

**Lessons**

**-**

“Macey Stoiss Haddock, what am I gonna do with you?” Hiccup sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he carried his daughter over his shoulder. “I told you, I don’t wanna see you in the Great Hall when I’m in meetings.”

“If you’re concerned about me getting into trouble, isn’t the safest place for me to be within your earshot?” Her braids tickled his lower back as he walked, her feet kicking into his side. “I mean really, think about it, Dad. I’m eight and I have dragons. There are worse things I could be doing.”

Hiccup snorted. “You have an entire island to explore. Why do you want to sit through boring council meetings?”

“They’re not boring!” Her hands fisted in his shirt, trying to push herself up so she could look at him. “They’re cool! And you should tell the chief of Spack to watch himself before you whup his ass a second time!”

“Macey!” He gave his shoulder a rough shrug, jostling her a little. “Watch the mouth!”

“What?” she protested, “You let Icky cuss!”

“Well, for one, Bronwyk is three years older than you.” Hiccup climbed the stairs to their house carefully, watching every step beneath his feet. “And secondly, he had just broken his thumb with a hammer. Break something at the forge and then you can say whatever you want.”

She made a huffy pouting noise as he pushed the front door open and carried her inside. “Anyways, their chief is getting brave cause you let em off easy last time. You gotta show them they can’t mess with Berk anymore.”

“My sweet little war monger.” Hiccup kicked the door shut behind him. Crossing into the living room, he deposited his daughter on his sitting chair and leaned over to look her in the eye. So blue and fierce, just like her mother. “Every life matters. It’s not an easy choice to start a fight when it means people will have to suffer. Sometimes we have to have a little humility and patience in order to protect the ones we care about.”

“See, these are things I’d know if you let me listen to your council meetings.” She lifted her chin and crossed her arms, sitting back in her seat like a queen on her throne.

Hiccup lifted a brow. “I never said you couldn’t listen to my meetings.”

Her mouth popped open in confusion.

He winked. “I said I didn’t want to see you.”


End file.
